1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to games and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multi-level game including the elements of chance and directing movement of respective tokens about multi-level playing surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multi-level games is well known in the prior art. The games have included various features of varying types of games, such as checkers, chess and the like, to employ three dimensional characteristics into a typical two dimensional type of playing field. Examples of prior art games include a design U.S. Pat. No. 223,540 to Kayle illustrating a multi-level checkerboard-type playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,895 to Beach sets forth a three dimensional checker game apparatus wherein typical checker movement is utilized in effecting positioning and playing of the opposing checker pieces among the various tiers of the game boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,201 to Harper sets forth another multi-level checker and chess-type game utilizing an odd number of game boards of diminishing surface area with respect to a central game board utilizing conventional chess and checker game rules enabling horizontal and vertical movement throughout the various boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,471 to Brennan sets forth a plurality of standard chess boards in aligned overlying relationship wherein plural sets of conventional chess men are provided and enables movement utilizing conventional playing of the game of chess.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,654 to Allain sets forth games methods and apparatus utilizing single or multi-level playing wherein board levels are eliminated as players are eliminated during course of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,027 to Kelley sets forth a multi-level game board utilizing chess or checker-type play wherein game boards are in varying levels or planes wherein the game is separated into a central portion at one level and a plurality of surrounding portions at other levels wherein the playing pieces are positioned on the central board initially and moved as if all of the portions of the board were in a single plane. The game differs from a standard game board in that one or more of the boards at different levels may be rotated to position a playing piece at a different relative location without moving the piece about the surface of the board to mathematically enhance the type of playing board positions available.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to exist a need for a multi-level game that includes aspects of chance as well as conventional movement of playing pieces and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills that need.